Rose Blossoms
by Sugar Faerie
Summary: Another Twist of R, but with Alan and Ann


Rose Blossoms By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, and never did. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I don't. Don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! 

Rose Blossoms- Part 1 by Chibi Kat ^*^ 

"Alan! How sweet!" Serena cried, gasping at the beautiful bouquet of white roses he had just handed to her. 

"Only the best for my sweet Serena!" Alan smiled, showing his white, glittery teeth. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart! How old are you again?" 

"23, you dummy!" Serena laughed, hitting him softly over the head with the roses. 

"Oh, yes, you seem to be growing very fast, eh?" Alan commented. 

"I suppose, if you count 365 days until my next birthday, yes," Serena laughed, then went into the kitchen of her vast mansion, to get a crystal vase for the roses. 

"Mary, would be so kind as to fetch me a vase for these lovely flowers Lord Alan brought me?" Serena asked the elderly cook, one of the many servants in your mansion. 

"Why, of course, Lady Serenity," Mary replied, "Lovely flowers for a lovely girl! And a lovely vase for those lovely flowers!" 

Serena blushed, then as quickly as she could, hurried through the arching doorway, out of the house. She noticed that Alan was extra-specially dressed up for this date. He had been courting her for a few weeks now, and she adored the man. 

"So, my Lord, where are we off to tonight?" Serena asked. 

"Well, my Lady, we are off to the most wonderful ball of the year, thrown by yours truly and all of your friends. Wonderful bunch, by the way." 

"Really? You threw a ball, just for little old me?" Serena asked, giggling. 

"Your hardly little, and your not that old, Serenity, dear!" Alan chuckled, opening the carriage door for her. 

"Thank you m'lord," Serena said, settling herself down inside the carriage, her gown barely fitting on her side. 

"Your welcome," Alan answered with a charming smile. Then he fell silent, seemingly lost in thought. He seemed preoccupied lately. Serena tried to ignore it, but whenever she spoke to him, he'd be too lost in thought to answer. 

"We're here!" called the driver, abruptly stopping the carriage. 

Serena climbed out, with no help from Alan this time, and when Alan climbed out, his thoughts had taken over his mind, in fact, so much, he stumbled. But he soon regained his balance, quite embarassed. 

Serena just giggled quitely. 

"My Lady?" Alan asked, offering her his arm. WHen they got into his mansion which was a bit smaller than Serena's, she gasped. Everything was decorated white and pink, her favorite colors. A huge banner hung oveer the doorway which read, 'Happy Birthday Serena!'. There was aa huge buffet table, covered with all sorts of food, everything from caviar to carrots. Near the buffet table, there was a pile of presents piled high to the sky. 

There were at least two-hundred people in that room alone, she hated to think how many there were in the rest of the hundred rooms. 

"Serena!" one of her friends, a tall brunette, called, rushing towards the couple, dragging a handsome young man behind her. "Happy Birthday!" 

"Thanks, Lita. I'm afriad most of the people in this room don't seem familiar, would it be so much of a problem if you could introduce me to them?" Serena asked timidly, almost being smothered by her friend's bear hug. 

"Sure, come along, Chris!" Lita replied with a smile, motioning at the fellow behind her. "Meet my fiancee, Serena. I'm engaged now!" Lita laughed, showing her left hand. There was a huge dimond and emerald ring. THe emeralds were shaped in a 4 like thing, and the diamonds made a small circle around the four. Chris stepped forward, and wrapped his arm around her waist, clearly claiming her his. 

"Okay, Rose, meet Serena Moon. Serena, this is Rose Galliad. The man beside her is Matthew Galliad. 

And this is Penelope Mallim, meet Serena Moon..." and it went on and on like that until for an hour. 

"Serena, Alan, meet Ann Illin, and her date, Darien Sheilds." Serena found this pair the most interesting of the night. The man was a tall, broad-shouldered, raven-headed hunk. The girl, Ann, seemed to be hanging all over him, looked like a short-tempered, red-head. She obviously wanted his attention desperatly, for she was wearing a daring outfit. 

She had a dark blue, tight skirt that accented all her curves to the maximum, and a tight, airy white blouse, that ended just below her ribs, showing a bit of stomach, and the collar started right where her major cleavage started, enough to make the men in the room drool. 

Darien glanced up, to see the hostess, when her eyes returned to rest on him. Blue met blue. It seemed like heaven for Darien. She seemed like an angelic... angel. She was surrounded by a white light, of laughter, and of love. Wherever she went, an aura of love followed her. She seemed like the type to have millions of friends, and no one could say no to her. 

For Serena, it was almost the same experience. As soon as she looked into his midnight-blue eyes, she felt safe. She felt... like she was flying, seeing this man smile at her. She hadn't felt like that since, well, since Alan had first kissed her. 

Frankly, the feeling frightened her. She was supposed to be in love with Alan! Remembering him, she glanced at him, to see him looking into the eyes of Ann. Serena had to admit, they did make a wonderful looking couple. 

"Alan? We really should get going, we still have thousands of people to meet!" Serena asked quietly, but Alan didn't budge. "Alan? Are you going to stand there all night?" 

With that, he blushed a rosy color, as did Ann, and he turned towards Serena, "I'll be there in a sec, Serena!" 

Serena smiled, and looked again at Darien, who was looking at Ann and Alan as they whispered, with an amused twinkle in his eyes. He turned to glance at Serena's retreating back, when she turned around, and winked. 

Darien knew she liked him too, and she wanted to play matchmaker with Alan and Ann. Well, two heads are better than one. He'd help her. That would be a wonderful way to get to know her a bit better, and if he was lucky, and if everything worked out, maybe she would allow him to start courting her, for he knew he was in love with her already. 

* * * 

The dancing had started, and everyone was on the floor, including Serena and Alan. As Darien looked at ther, she seemed to be enjoying herself. He wondered if he should intrude on her fun, to start playing matchmaker. 

As he watched, she turned and made her way towards the buffet table for a drink, probably. Darien took this opportunity to ask her to dance. He walked towards her. 

* * * 

As Serena poured herself a drink, a deep voice behind her asked, "Would you like to dance, m'lady?" She whirrled around in surprise, to see a familiar face behind her. She just stared in shock. 

"Well, will you?" Darien tried again. 

"Sorry, you scared me! I don't know if it would be proper to dance with you though..." Serena trailed off. 

"Aren't you supposed to be playing matchmaker? Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity? If we dance, they have the choice of either to dance with each other, or stand around like idiots. And if I know Ann, she'll also take the opportunity, because she 'always' gets what she wants," Darien said, chuckling. 

"Alright, in that case, I will," Serena took his hand, and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. 

"I think we're doing a great! It looks like Ann is about ask Alan to dance!" Serena whispered into Darien's ear, on her tippiy-toes, and looking over his shoulder. 

Darien shivered as her warm breath brushed his ear. It felt so wonderful to hold her in his arms. 

Right when she thought Ann was gathering her courage to ask him, Alan waked up to Darien and Serena, "May I cut in?" he asked. 

"Certainly!" Darien replied curtly, not looking forward to being deprived the pleasure of holding her. 

Serena and Alan danced 5 dances, when it was almost midnight. Finally Darien took all his courage, walked up to them, and asked if HE could cut in. 

Alan replied, "Only for a few dances!" 

So Darien and Serena danced for 3 dances, then Darien suggested that they take a walk outside. Serena quickley agreed to the offer to spend a bit more time with him. 

They walked into the foyer, then out onto the balcony. 

Once there, Darien took her in his arms. "I've been wanting to do this all night..." he whispered in her ear. 

With that he captured her lips to his in a bold kiss. It lasted a few minutes, until they were both out of breath. 

Serena looked up into his eyes, and all she saw was love. Pure and simple. 

She heard Alan calling her to go home, but she didn't want to go. Darien started kissing her again. 

But this time, it was different. She ended the kiss abruptly. 

She looked down at her toes, and whispered, "I'm Sorry!" and she ran. 

Darien ran after her, but he was interrupted by Ann. 

"Where have you been all night???????" Ann shrieked. 

"Ann, get out of the way!" he growled, trying to follow Serena, but she had already left out the door with Alan. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Good? No? PLEASE MAIL ME!!! Only a few people have e-mailed me, and I thank them. This fic is decicated to them. 

If no one e-mails me, I find no supporters, and I fiiind no inspriation to write another chapter. 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

E-mail: dawn_cat@hotmail.com Web Page Addy:http://www.crosswinds.net/~pokemoon/index.htm 

(P.S. I'm sorry forthe people who tried to go to my web page from my other fanfictions, I fixed the problem.) 


End file.
